Son of Possible
by KPFAN3617
Summary: Kim's life couldn't have been going any better after graduating from Middleton high school but will a red-headed, blue eyed boy change everything? Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney. **

_**Chapter One: A New Evil Arises**_

* * *

_**Middleton: sixteen years into the future**_

A teenage girl slouch herself on her queen like throne chair, kicking her feet up to fold them as she looked at the men before her sparring. Her long jet black hair swayed with the wind as her dark brown eyes narrowed themselves to the men. Unimpressed, as she normally was, she let her bright red lips pout of boredom.

"Come now Augustus" the teenage girl spoke "I've seen better from you."

The teen's soprano voice echoed in the space, for such a young girl her voiced boomed with commanding authority and the right amount of venom needed to intimidate.

"Honestly, Jasper could easily have had you with one blow if he wanted to" the teen rose as she walked down the staircase.

The men glanced at one another from the corner of their eyes; they knew what she intend to do once her foot touched the floor. Right when her foot was about to touch the floor, the sound of the doors opening boomed the surrounding area.

"Let me go!"

The teen girl's vision was fixed on the African American man being dragged in by her Hench people; her red lips formed themselves into a smile.

"You two are dismissed" she said as she shooed the other two men away, not once taking her eyes of the captive.

"Let me go or -"

"Or what Mr. Load?" The teen said as she interrupted Wade. "Kim Possible will come rescue you?" She laughed as she snapped her fingers.

One of the men holding Wade quickly punched Wade in the stomach, causing Wade to look down to the floor and groan from the inflicted pain.

The girl bent down, letting her long pointy nails touch Wade's face to make their eyes met. "How cute, that old hag is no matching me."

Again Wade felt the sharp pain of the punch when the teen snapped her fingers once more.

She rose herself, letting her eyes coldly stare at the men before her. "You know how I feel about failure so I best not hear you two failed in this one simple task I asked of you" She said.

"We did not Great One" one of the men said while the other handed the teen Kim's battle suit.

"Marvelous" She said smiling, not bothering to take the battle-suit away from the man.

"Now burn it" She said as she walked her way back to her throne like chair.

"But Great One-"

"I have no need of the battle suit Hans" She said taking her seat once more. "All I wanted is for you and Curtis to retrieve it and you did."

"Yes But-"Curtis said.

"Are you questioning me Curtis?" the teen said placing her feet on one of the arms of the chair looking at her blood red nails.

"No Great One" Curtis said.

"Did I stutter Hans?"

"No Great One" Hans said with both him and Curtis bowing their heads.

"Then why aren't you doing what I asked?!" She yelled. "Burn the stupid suit! I'll not have any trace of it here, is that understood."

The men nodded.

"What shall we do with him?" Hans asked with both men lifting Wade up.

"Must I always tell you nenies step-by-step instructions? Put him to holding cell, don't much care which one it is as long as he under lock and key, got it?"

"Understood Great One" the men said nodding. As they dragged Wade away from their leader's presences, Wade continued to struggle.

"You won't get away with this!" Wade yelled.

"But I've already have" She said looking at Wade and laughing her villainess laugh.

Hearing the teens evil laugh reminded Wade of one of Kim's past villains but Wade shook it off, it was impossible…

* * *

**_Middleton: Present_**

Kim and Ron were entering the Possible House, coming from their two-year anniversary date, with smiles on their faces. They both couldn't believe they have already been together for two years.

"Best. Date. Ever." Kim said, still having her arm wrapped Ron's letting her eyes close as she let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Only the best for my lady" Ron grinned letting both their lips met into a passionate kiss.

"Ronnie, I'm going to change something… more comfortable to wear upstairs, why don't you make yourself comfortable for the meantime uh?" Kim asked placing her hands on his chest, smiling a seductive smile. Ron, clueless to what Kim meant, smiled at her as he lessens his grip on her.

"Yeah sure KP, I'll be in the living room if you need me then. I'ma go see if they still have the Brick's of fury trilogy playing" Ron said walking to the couch.

Kim smiled as she knew Ron hadn't the fondest idea of what she had in store for him. The rents' weren't expected to come home from their double date with the Stoppables for another three hours and the tweebs were babysitting Hana over at the Stoppables', which meant Kim had three rents' and tweeb free hours alone with Ron.

She could hear Ron flipping through the channels as she walked inside her room. Kim untied her hair, shaking her head a bit to let her flow down as it normally would. She kicked off her heels and was about to unstrapped her dress when she heard a soft 'Ow.'

Kim, in mission mode, looked around the room in battle stance trying to spot the source of the 'Ow.'

Kim opened her closet door to find a red-headed boy with ocean blue eyes staring at her with nervous smile. Kim let her hands lower themselves as she continued to gaze at the young boy. He looked no more than Ten-years-old, having his red-hair styled similar to the tweebs.

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

The boy quickly made his way out of the closet, jumping onto Kim's bed. Kim, stunned by the boy's quickness, grabbed him from the leg causing him to fall on the floor face down before he made his escape to the window. You can hear a loud 'thud' as the boy fell and would try to bring himself up again. Kim quickly had the boy pinned on the ground struggling herself to get the boy to stay still.

"Okay kid you gotta lot of-" Kim started to say until she saw what the kid had in his hand "is that my battle-suit?!"

"Whacha oh!" Ron yelled as he jumped inside Kim's room holding on to his monkey style stance.

"What's going on here? Who's the kid?" Ron asked as he looked at the Kim and the boy.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out, hand me that cord!" Kim demanded pointing at the cord near Ron. Ron did as he was told as he helped Kim place the boy onto the computer chair and tied him up with the cord.

"Okay you have some explaining to do kid. What are you doing here trying to steal my battle suit?" Kim said folding her arms not taking her glance of the kid.

"Yeah and it better be good one" Ron said narrowing his eyes at the kid. Rufus, on Ron's shoulder, folded his mole rat arms also giving the kid a cold glance.

"It's not stealing, its secret borrowing. I wasn't planning on stealing it. I was gonna bring it back, honest!" the kid said.

Kim and Ron both looked at each other, stunned by what the boy just said.

**_Secret borrowing_**?

"What did you just say?" Ron asked the red headed kid.

"Secret borrowing, now please let me go! I have to leave now!" the kids plead trying to lessen the cords grip.

"No way Dude" Ron said "You still haven't explain why you needed to secret borrow KP's battle-suit"

"Believe me, I would tell you but I just can't" the boy said.

"Why can't you?" Kim said trying to reason with the kid. She lowered herself to his level as she spoke "we can't just let you go, we need some answers."

"I'm sorry but I can't even If I told you I doubt you would believe me" the kid said.

"Try us" Kim said rising an eyebrow bring herself up again.

"Yeah, we've seen and heard stranger things" Ron said.

"Not like this" the kid said still struggling to get out of the chair. "Now please let me go! I'm going to be in major trouble if I don't get back home." the kid pleaded again.

"Then it seems you're running out of options dude" Ron said.

"Now tell us" Kim said.

"Fine" The kid said sounding utterly defeated. "My name is Derek and …and I'm your son" He said looking at Kim straight in the eye.

"What!?" Kim said utterly stunned letting her mouth drop.

"Well I guess we haven't heard stranger things" Ron said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. He looked at Kim who looked like she was about to faint, luckily her bed wasn't too far away.

* * *

_**Author Note: I'll like to give a special shout out to Imyoshi for helping me with the flow of the ideas for this story. Please review let me know what you thought about it. :) Input is always good and much appreciated. **_

_**~KPFAN OUT**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney **

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Unexpected Events**_

As Rufus fanned a fainted Kim back to consciousness, Ron paced himself around the room glancing a Kim's son. So many things raced in his mind that Ron didn't know where to start!

"Derek," Ron said finally stopping his pacing.

"Yeah?" The 10-year old asked looking at Ron. "Are you going to let me go?! I need to get home!"

"Sure buddy I'ma let you go before your mom wakes up but you gotta tell me something first."

Ron came behind the boy and began untying him.

"Fire away," Derek said.

"If KP's your mother," Ron asked, "then does that mean… uh… ahem… I'm like, your dad?"

"My dad?" Derek asked. "You're not Dad. I never even met you till just a few minutes ago."

Ron froze dead in his tracks. He wasn't his Derek's father? Did Kim… break up with him in the future?

Finally free, Derek jumped up from the chair and grabbed Kim's super suit rapidly. He ran over to Kim's bedroom window and turned his head to Ron as he opened Kim's window.

"Thanks, whoever you are," Derek said saluting Ron as he jumped out of the room.

Ron was bewildered beyond belief. Here he thought his relationship with Kim was at its best ever; he was even planning to propose to her, and then this kid shows up, telling him he wasn't the father of his girlfriend's son and not even knowing who he was!

"Ugh," Kim groaned.

Ron walked towards to Kim's bed. Rufus patted Kim's hand, smiling at her.

"Ron? Rufus?" Kim said placing her hand on her head, feeling a bit light-headed. "Whoa what happened?"

"I think you had too much to drink at the restaurant; that's what happened," Ron teased flashing his goofy smile. He tried desperately to forget what Derek had told him but it was though his mind was set on automatic replay.

"Very funny," Kim said rolling her eyes. She got up from her bed as she continued. "I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt I had a son who came from the future."

Kim spotted her pajamas on the floor and decided to put them and went behind her changing screen. "And the only reason he came from the future was so he can steal my battle suit! Strange huh?"

"Yeah ha-ha-ha, strange," Ron said scratching his nose.

"Something up Ron?" Kim asked, her head sticking out behind the changing screen. "You sound nervous."

"Nothing KP it's just…something made me think about …AH!"

"Ah?" Kim said stepping out of the changing screen to see a teary Derek.

"It's him!" Kim said taking a step back. "It's the kid from my dreams!"

"KP focus," Ron said, looking at a saddened Derek. "What's wrong Derek?" Ron asked, sounding like a father than his usual goofy self as he placed his hand on Derek's shoulder. "Why didn't you go home?"

Kim's mouth dropped as she saw Ron trying to talk to Derek.

Derek didn't say anything but looked at Kim. When Kim didn't say anything he turned his head, shrugged off Ron's touch and walked to Kim's window.

"I wasn't dreaming," Kim said feeling like she was going to faint again. "I have a son."

Kim placed both hands on her head. She shut her eyes and shook her head. "This can't be real! This can't be happening!"

"Kim!"

Kim heard Ron's stern voice and opened her eyes to see her boyfriend's serious face.

"This is real," he said, walking towards her. "Pull yourself together! This isn't the Kim Possible I know. The KP I know would be over there talking to her son." Ron pointed at Derek who was looking at the night sky through the window. "The kid needs his mother Kim," Ron said.

Kim nervously looked at Ron. "Ron, I can't."

"Sure you can. You can do anything," Ron said grinning.

Kim looked at Derek and gulped. She slowly walked to Derek with her hand over her mouth. She turned to see Ron gesturing for her to go ahead and smiled an encouraging smile as he followed her.

"Derek?" Kim asked placing her hand on his shoulder. Derek quickly turned around and hugged Kim tight.

Kim, not knowing what else to do, hugged the boy back, patting him on the back as well. "Hey what's wrong?" Kim asked as sweetly as possible. "Don't cry."

"Mom, I'm stuck here! I can't go home!" Derek cried out.

"Whoa Derek my man, don't fret," Ron said smiling at him, trying to make him feel better. "We'll figure something out, but why don't you tell us what the matter? Why can't you go home?"

Derek let go of Kim's embrace and took out a broken stopwatch from his pocket. He showed it to Ron. "It's broken. When Mom tackled me it must've broken and now I'm stuck here!"

"Hey, it's okay," Ron said.

"No it's not!" Derek said angrily.

"Don't speak to Ron like that, young man," Kim sternly said.

"Sorry," Derek said. "I didn't mean to talk to you like that. It's just...this was the only way of talking to my uncles to let them know I was heading back!"

"It's all good Derek. No hard feelings," Ron said flashing his goofy smile. "Now let's get down to business with this watch sitch. I'm sure Rufus can have that thing up and running in no time," Ron said.

"It isn't that simple," Derek said. "Even if I was able to communicate with them, I still wouldn't be able to get home."

"And why is that exactly?" Kim asked.

"Because the watch is what generates the portal. The energy is transferred from the mainframe to the watch. Without the watch working at its fullest it can't create the portal."

"Okay, so not the Drama," Kim said sounding like herself. "We'll have Wade fix it good as new. After all, he is the creator right?"

Derek nodded.

"Okay then, Wade will just fix it. And before you know it you'll be home in your bed safe and sound."

"Good plan but aren't you forgetting something?" Ron asked making Kim looked at him in confusion. "Wade's on that trip with his parents. You know that place where no technology is allowed. And he won't be back until next Sunday. Ring any bells?"

"That's right." Kim face palmed. "Then I guess Derek has to stay with us until Wade comes back from his trip."

"What?!" Derek exclaimed. "I've gotta stay here a whole week?"

"Plus the time it takes for Wade to fix it," Ron added.

"Not helping," Kim glared at Ron before looking at Derek again. "Don't worry; we'll have it up and running in no time. The time will fly by; you'll see."

"Not that I have a choice in the matter huh?" Derek said.

"Nope. So we both gotta deal with this… um… arrangement," Kim said.

"Okay," Derek mumbled.

"Now how to break the news to my parents about this," Kim wondered, thinking about how her family would take the news or even if they are going to believe her.

"Derek can stay with me for the night, Kim," Ron said stepping in. Both Kim and Derek stared at Ron.

"Ron, are you sure about this?" Kim asked.

"Sure as I've ever been, KP," Ron said, smiling. "Derek can spend the night with Rufus and me until you find a way to tell your parents. My folks won't even notice him since they'll be on a plane to L.A for Dad's actuary conference in a few hours."

Kim thought about Ron's offer as she looked at Derek. It would ease her mind to not worry about someone spotting him in the middle of the night before she could explain the sitch.

"Whacha say Derek? You want to spend the night with Ron and Rufus until I talk to my parents and the tweebs?"

* * *

**Future**

Kim opened the door of her home.

"I'm home," Kim said putting her purse and blazer on the coat rack.

"In here!"

Kim could hear her husband was in the kitchen. Kim walked down the hallway into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw the picture of her and Ron when they were younger, with Ron wearing his camp Wannaweep hat. She touched the picture, smiling as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie," Kim said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey yourself," Jason said kissing Kim gently on the lips. Jason was a tall man, with jet black hair, blue ocean eyes and a 5 o'clock shadow. "How was work?"

"Fine, but Crazy Al came into the office again," Kim said opening the cabinet next to her taking out the dining plates.

"Fun; I bet that hour session just flew by," Jason teased taking the plates from Kim's hands.

Kim chuckled as she grabbed the forks and napkins. "At least I never have a dull moment at work with him as a client. I guess it's just one of the many benefits of being one of the world's top renowned psychologists."

"Hey, a doctor's life is never dull," Jason countered placing grilled chicken on the plates.

"And being married isn't either," Kim said kissing Jason again. She took one of the finished plates of food and took a seat on the table.

"You know it Kimbo," Jason said grinning. He placed a plate of food inside the microwave before placing his plate on the table and taking a seat.

"Derek's not home?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, he's with your brothers. I wouldn't worry about him though. I mean, how much trouble can he get into with them?"

* * *

** Author Note: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews guys! I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. Leave me your comments, questions, or anything addition you wish to add.**

**Till the next sitch-KPFAN**


End file.
